


The Lone Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam finds a lone pup. Can he convince Dean to let him keep it?





	The Lone Wolf

 Sam shifted against the side of the Impala as he waited for Dean.  Dean was checking out of the motel as Sam waited.  He looked down to the cute eyes that stared up from the soft towel he had in his arms.  He couldn’t help but smile at the adorableness, but then frown because he knew what his brother would say. 

 

As if Dean read his mind, he called out. “Whatcha got there, Sammy?”  Dean pushed his wallet into his back pocket as he walked up next to his brother. 

 

Sam pulled the little bundle closer as Dean gave him a questioning look.  “Alright, before we get into an argument…I know what you’re going to say, but we can’t just leave him out here, he will die!”  Sam gave his brother his best puppy eyes as he slowly tilted the bundle to reveal his hidden treasure.

 

Dean looked down and sighed.  “Sam…is that a baby wolf?”  Dean tried to keep his voice calm, but it wasn’t really working.  Sam had this usual soft spot for animals, always had, and now it came back to bite Dean in the ass. 

 

“Look, I know it is a wolf pup, but I found it in the woods this morning as I was jogging.  Its mother was dead in a bear trap and the poor thing was shivering and whining.”  Sam held the puppy up closer to his face.  “I mean, come on man.  Have a heart!  It will die if we leave him behind.”  Sam put on a little pouty face and looked between the sleeping pup and his brother.  He knew Dean would probably say no, but if he could just wear him down…

 

“Sam, you can’t keep a wolf pup!”  Dean shouted.  “Put it back in the wild, let nature take its course.”  Dean walked around the impala and got into the driver’s seat.  “We will drop it off where you found it, now get in.” 

 

Sam got into the passenger seat and began to sulk.  He looked down as the little pup began to wake up and took the time to scratch its little ears and play with its little paws and scratch his soft belly.  “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”  Sam said in a hushed voice to the pup.  Its ears perked up at the sound of his voice. 

 

“Sam…come on.  Where are we going to keep a wolf?”  Dean drove down the road towards the woods as Sam pouted. 

 

“Dean, he lost his mom!  He won’t survive out there without help.  I mean…how is he supposed to grow up without his mom…”  His voice drifted off as the similarity of his life and the wolf pup’s became clear. 

 

Dean saw his brother’s reaction and sighed.  “Sammy, I know how you feel.  He is cute, but we just can’t keep him!  We are always on the road and the motels aren’t exactly pet friendly.” 

 

“But he will die on his own…” Sam’s voice was still soft and sad.  Dean rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his short hair.  He hated when Sam got like this, it made him feel guilty.  He never really knew why, but he just did.  Dean knew he couldn’t keep this up, eventually he would give in to Sam, so he decided on a compromise. 

 

“Alright, Sam.  We don’t have to drop the pup off in the woods, but you have to find somewhere it can go.  It can’t stay with us.”  Dean looked out to the road as he saw Sam’s head pop up from the corner of his eye. 

 

“Dean!  Thank you!”  Sam smiled down at the little puppy and kept scratching its ear.  He was a good pup, didn’t make too much noise.  He would probably make a good hunting partner if someone would train him.  It was then that the lightbulb went off in his mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two days later, the boys arrived at a familiar house, with the wolf pup in tow.  Dean parked his baby and turned off the car.  “Have fun.”  He said as he leaned back and shut his eyes. 

“You’re not going in with me?”  Sam asked timidly.

 

“Nope.  Your pup, your problem.  I’ll be in in a little while.”  Dean let out a relaxed sigh as Sam got out of the car and walked up to the door. 

 

Here we go, he thought to himself as he knocked on the door.  He smiled when Bobby Singer answered the door with a gruff hello.

 

Dean watched from the Impala, chuckling as he saw the scene go down between Bobby and Sam.  He knew Sam would wear Bobby down, Bobby was a sucker for his puppy eyes and pout.  It took about twenty minutes of shouting and hollering when he saw Sam hand the bundle of towels over to Bobby.  Bobby just shook his head and shut the door as Sam walked back to the car with a proud smile on his face. 


End file.
